Daughters of the Big Three
by Kishin Something-or-other
Summary: Well after the adventures of the great hero Percy Jackson, three demigods- Meghan Jones, Corrine Byrd, and Kaylee Luna- are taken to Camp Half-Blood on account of a new prophecy, the prophecy of the Big Three. Old gods are starting to show their faces, and they're not being friendly about it. It is up to the three girls to take save of Olympus from the wrath of the Norse gods.


**Here it is, my second story! Actually, my friend (Al the budgie) and I have been writing this for a while and we decided to post it so we can get other peoples' opinions on it. **

**Notes: This story takes place well after the Percy Jackson series, and other gods are starting to show their faces. Meghan Jones, Corrine Byrd, and Kaylee Luna, daughters of the Big Three- Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades- are taken to Camp Half-Blood after a mysterious prophecy was discovered. Percy Jackson characters are mentioned. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

**Prophecy of the Big Three**

Daughters of the Big Three will all face together

Gods with wrath and destruction for now and forever

One and together, but all fight alone

Olympus will fall and a new era will be shown

But death will prevail and chaos will reign

Lightning and water, with the power to maim

A choice must be made by one child alone

Obey what is right or claim yours is the throne

**Chapter 1- Meghan**

**"MEGGYKINS!" A single voice ripped** through the dense swarm of people that had packed its way into Riverside Arena.

My first instinct would have immediately been to run, but instead I found myself tensed and prepared for the worst. As it turns out later, I should've taken the chance to get away when it came to me. Despite the fact that I could tell that something was about to go wrong (even the simplest of minds can figure that out), I pushed the thought to the back of my mind- big mistake.

"Meghan!" Corrine Byrd emerged so suddenly that I jumped back, accidently running into the girl behind me. I apologized quickly and turned back to Corrine before she could answer.

"I _finally_ found you! This place's a zoo!" She gave an exasperated "_humph!" _of disapproval, sending many pairs of eyes our way (how the heck can they hear that well?!).

"Tell me about it." I said. "I'm glad I got here when I did. As soon as I got in, masses of people started showing up."

Corrine nodded and then sidestepped suddenly, revealing a girl who was standing behind her. "Meghan, this is Kaylee. Kaylee, Meghan." The girl stepped forward and gave a slight nod, causing a few strands of her long black hair to fall down her shoulder.

"Hi, Meghan. Glad to meet you." She said simply, smiling. I smiled back and then redirected my attention to Corrine.

"Come on," Corrine said, stepping forward. "Let's go get our skates."

(To spare all the boring details of the skate rental, I'm going to start back up to as soon as we got on the roller rink…)

"So, Meggyins, how've ya been?" Corrine immediately jumped into conversation as soon as our skates hit the floor. I was surprised that I could actually hear her, considering the insane noise level- between the skaters and the music (which was on twice as loud due to the people)- and the "Come on, I know you haven't been doing nothing. Speak, girl! Raise your voice to the heavens!"

"Uh," I started, trying to think of something interesting. Lucky for me, right after she said that, she started talking about something else. Typical.

"So how long have you known Corrine?" the sudden voice over my shoulder nearly made trip over my own feet. Corrine wasn't listening, talking to herself about something.

"Oh, um," I looked over my shoulder to find Kaylee skating next to me. "We've known each other since we were little. Our mothers were friends, so we kind of grew up together."

"Mothers…" Kaylee's voice trailed off into a questioning tone.

"Uh, yeah," I answered awkwardly, "It's kind of a touchy topic for us, but neither of us have fathers." I gave a nervous laugh, but it was completely inaudible over the noise.

"Funny," she said thoughtfully, "neither do I. I live with aunt though. My mom…" once again her voice trailed off, but this time into a tone that made clear she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh." The conversation ended awkwardly and we were left to skate in somewhat silence.

"So! I see you two are getting to know each other well!" I had almost forgotten the Corrine was here. My heart nearly skipped a beat and I tripped over my skate, barely keeping myself from falling.

"Uh, yeah. I was just gonna' say –" I began, but cut off by Kaylee.

"Can we sit down?" she asked suddenly. Her face was suddenly looking much paler than before, and she looked just about ready to hurl.

"Sure." Corrine said quickly, with a worried tone. "Let's go over to the snack bar. I'm thirsty anyway." We skated across the arena and sat down at one of the middle tables. Corrine left to get a slushy.

"Hey, Corrine!" I called over to her. "Get me a Coke!" she nodded and went off. Then I turned to Kaylee. "Hey, what's up? You look like you've been hit by a bus!" it was true. Now that I could see her better, she was pale as a ghost and seemed to be turning a little green. She placed her head in her hands.

"I don't feel well at all. This has been happening to me way too much. The problem is, every time I feel like this something bad happens. I have no idea what's going on." She sat up and took a deep breath, and suddenly some color returned to her face. "It's stopping now." she rubbed her face. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You still don't look too sure of yourself."

"Yeah, it was just kind of sudden. Whatever, though. Oh!" she pointed into the crowd skating in the arena. "See those two girls? All three of them came to 'shadow' at my school for a day. They are literally the brattiest girls I've ever met. They were so nasty to me that I ended up going home early. And now they're coming this way."

At the same time Kaylee said that, Corrine came up with two cups and handed one to me. She sat down and looked over at Kaylee accusingly.

"What's this? I leave to buy some food and you're pale and sickly, and I come back to find you happy and laughing. What's this world coming to?" She laughed and looked from her to me. "So, what're we talking about?"

"Those girls over there, coming towards us," I said, "are apparently real jerks. Kaylee spotted them out. I've noticed that every time we passed them, or they passed us, they keep giving us _the glare._ Now I have an idea." That was all I had time to say before they reached our table.

"Hey, guys, mind if we sit down?" the girl with the bright pink shirt asked. Actually, she didn't really ask, because as she said it the two of them sat down on opposite sides of the table. "We've been meaning to talk with you since you got here, actually. I –" I didn't give her a chance to speak. I shoved my way out of the booth instead, pushing the pink girl with me. The other, dressed in a light blue, stood up as soon as pinky was out. I stood up and grabbed my Coke.

"Sorry, but I need a straw." I skated over to the straw/napkin stand and grabbed a straw. The whole time everyone was staring at me, mouths open. I took off the lid as I returned. However, as I got to the table before ours, I "tripped". The Coke went everywhere. To be more precise, all over the two girls. Pinky reeled back, eyes wide with shock. I put the empty cup down and my hands flew to my mouth. "I am _so_ sorry!" I cried, starting to wipe some of the pop off of her shirt. Of course, as I predicted, she slapped my hand away.

"How dare you!" let's just say that many regrettable words were spoken in that moment. The other girl sprinted to grab a mess of napkins, bending down to soak up the beverage that wouldn't be drying for quite a while. Anyway, as they were working on that, I managed to slip back into the booth, avoiding the stares coming from the people around us. Kaylee was staring and Corrine was snickering. After one nasty look from pinky, she got up and skated to the back of the rink, where she and blue girl talked and pointed accusing fingers at us.

"Meghan, that was a waste of a perfectly good Coke." Corrine said, trying her best to keep a serious face on. But she couldn't help herself- she burst out laughing and nearly fell over.

"That'll teach them." I muttered, suddenly angry that I hadn't done more. If there's one thing that I hate, it's when somebody gets picked on. And I hate it from personal experience (but that's a whole other story for some time else).

Kaylee looked at me in astonishment. "Meghan, I just… wow." She was at a loss for words. After a few seconds, she actually started smiling. "Thank you." She said.

"They had it coming." Corrine jumped in. I looked at her and then to the two girls at the back of the rink. I didn't want to see them anymore, so I turned back to my empty cup. "But you're right. Now I need another Coke." I never got the chance to get one. After that, everything happened at once.

The lights flickered once, twice, out. A clap of thunder as loud as at least 50 gunshots echoed over the noise, turning the crowd, for a split second, into a perfect silence. Then there was chaos. People were running each other over just to get out of the building. Another lightning flash; I could see, in that split second, the horrified looks on Kaylee and Corrine's faces. All three of us were frozen to our seats, suddenly petrified by the commotion.

All at once, an eerie glow began to rise off in the back, where I instinctively looked in the darkness for some reason. But there were no girls anymore. Instead, two hideous creatures stood where they were standing. Now there were two creatures; two _things_. Had I been able to speak at that moment, I would've sworn that I was looking at Medusa herself; or two of her. Their hair was all gone, completely replaced with hissing snakes. From their mouths came two nasty fangs. Giant feathery bronze-like wings came out of their backs, and they had claws instead of nails. I felt like I was living inside a nightmare, one that I would never wake up from. In that moment, my world fell apart and was replaced with one from out of a myth.

**Ok, this is only the first chapter. Unfortunately, when I originally wrote the story it was in third person, so I pretty much had to rewrite it. However, that also means the next chapter should be up soon! As always, please review!**


End file.
